The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum x morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIFZ0073’.
‘CIFZ0073’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium size plant with upright to outwardly spreading and uniform mounded plant habit, a medium size (4.4 cm), dark lavender flower color and a natural season response mid-September.
‘CIFZ0073’ originated from a cross made in September 2008 in Tenjo, Columbia. Seeds were sown in June 2013 in Gilroy, Calif. and ‘CIFZ0073’ was selected from the resulting population on October 11 in Monroeville, N.J.
The female parent was the variety ‘Zanmufive’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,791.
When compared to the female parent, ‘CIFZ0073’ has:                a similar flower type but smaller in size and flower dark lavender (almost purple) flower color not red like ‘Zanmufive’.        a couple days slower blackcloth response and one week slower natural season response than ‘Zanmufive’.        a bit larger overall plant size and fuller and rounder plant habit than ‘Zanmufive’.        
The male parent was the unnamed seedling ‘04-M277’.
When compared to the male parent, ‘CIFZ0073’ has:                a bit larger flower size with less disc florets and not as dark of a purple flower color as the male parent.        a similar blackcloth response and similar natural season response as the male parent.        a similar plant size and plant habit in the natural season but distinctly rounder/less upright plant habit in blackcloth than the male parent.        
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIFZ0073’ was accomplished when vegetative stem cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in January 2014 in Mebane, N.C.